


The Fearsome Foursome

by Idiot_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_Cat/pseuds/Idiot_Cat
Summary: I decided to write some stories about these characters they are all aged up in their early 20's and are having fun together





	The Fearsome Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this chapter is kinda based of a Tiktok comment I saw and I thought I would write about it.

“This counter is disgusting” Yachi says while groaning slightly as Kyoutani sets her on top of it. “You said you would do my eyeliner for me so deal with it” he says in his usually grumpy voice but Yachi knows there's no bit to it. Kyoutani closes his eyes and lets Yachi go to work on his eyes, “Kyo you would look really good with lipstick, I have a black color in my pocket”. Kyoutani can smell the alcohol in her breath, she didn’t drink too much but with how close they were the smell of beer was very obvious.” Uh… I'm good with just the eyeliner” he states and the girl just shrugs it off.

“ How much you wanna bet that Teru and Yams will end up fucking tonight?” Yachi asks with a slit giggle. The four of them were really close and hung out together as much as possible, Tadashi and Yuuji were just friends but when they get drunk or high they end up having sex, sometimes they would have a one-night stand with someone they just met. But that's just how they were; it was all fun and games, living as youth. Besides its not like any of them could judge they all did things that were stupid, and they did them together. “Hmm I feel like they will end up passed out half naked before they fuck” Kyoutani says with a grin on his face. “Hahaha your on, and I’m done. Do you like it?” Yachi says as she hops off the counter. “Yeah thanks baby” he says while looking at himself in the mirror

“Let's get back to those dumbasses and get shitfaced” Kyo says as he goes to head out the bathroom they were in. Once they enter the main part of the drug store they get some cigarettes, more alcohol, and snacks. They head to the car where Yams and Teru were, they were chatting about god knows what with a song blasting in the background. “ Hey took you guys long enough” Teru said as the two got back in the car, “Looking hot Kyo” Yams said with a smirk on his face “ Do you have a goal to fuck all of us yams?” Kyo asks. “Yes I do, I've already fucked Teru and half fucked Yachi so now it's your turn” Yams states as if it's the most casual thing ever. “ What do you mean ‘half fucked’?” Teru asks with an inquisitive face “Don’t worry about it now let's get this show on the road!” Yachi says. Kyo stepson the gas not waiting another second, he hears Teru and Yams talking about what being ‘half fucked’ really means as Yachi looks out the window talking about the most random things. 

God does Kyoutani love his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to add more to this when I get the chance. As of now there isn't much of a plot I'm just writing drabbles about them. 
> 
> ( also at this point none of them are in an official relationship I just like the idea that Kyo calls Yachi babe/baby )


End file.
